Close Your Eyes
by Rahi-1
Summary: Twoshot, Rallen x Jeena. On an impulse, Rallen makes a decision that will completely alter his relationship with Jeena...
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok, there are three primary reasons I'm writing this. 1. I personally think Spectrobes needs more fanfiction, 2. I've been thinking of doing a oneshot/twoshot for a while now, and 3. I actually wanted some finished and posted aside from my other piece of crap story, which I've only refrained from tearing down because for whatever reason, a few people said they liked it and I would feel like I was disappointing them if I tore it down.

With that rant out of the way, I hope you enjoy this piece of Rallen x Jeena goodness. At least, I hope it's goodness…tips and comments are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spectrobes or the two characters from it that I use here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rallen stood just inside the hanger bay on Genshi watching Jeena look through some calibration errors on one of the landing gears. It wasn't anything serious; in fact it was a rather routine management for their ship. If it wasn't taken care of, it, naturally, could quickly turn into an actual hazard by turning the only kind of landing Rallen could perform into a crashed landing, but it only took a few minutes at most to correct. With the NPP's level of technology, it was one of the few forms of maintenance that still actively existed.

But Rallen wasn't too concerned about it, not even thinking about it. No, his focus was centered on his pink-haired partner.

He debated doing it for a couple days. Battled with himself over whether he actually wanted to or not. But just then, as he was watching her, he felt the sudden urge to go through with it.

And being the impulsive and instinct-trusting guy he was, he found himself approaching Jeena a few seconds later with a fair load of confidence, "Hey, Jeena."

"What is it Rallen?" asked Jeena, sparing him a brief glance. She sounded bored to Rallen. He could sympathize, having had to go through maintenance as many times as she in training.

Trying to keep a straight face, his small smile showing his effort, he hesitated a second before saying, "I want to give you something." It was true, strictly speaking. He'd even hid his hands behind his back before walking over.

She looked at him, eyebrow raised curiously, before slowly standing, letting the holographic screens die for the moment, "Okay, what it is?" She was as confused as to what would bring on this behavior as she was curious as to what he'd give her. They'd been partners for a few months now, and he'd never given her something before. It was probably something small in size, if he could hide it behind his back like she thought he was.

For a brief second, thoughts of him having a romantic gift entered her head, but they easily slipped away. Rallen just wasn't the type for that, and they were just partners in the NPP. Nothing more. That, and the thought of Rallen being romantic felt both unnatural and disturbingly pleasing to the pink-haired officer.

Rallen looked sheepish for half a second before asking her, "Could you close your eyes first?"

The surprise showed on her face, and the thoughts of a romantic gift reentered her mind. She humored them for a moment, before dismissing them again; it was just a little too absurd. Though with Rallen, she really couldn't be too sure…

After the shock wore off a second later she gave a bored sigh before complying.

As Rallen was about to give her his 'gift' a wave of doubt suddenly hit him. She could react badly to it, she probably _would_ react badly to it.

After twenty seconds of patiently waiting, Jeena peeked an eye open to see Rallen standing in the same spot looking off to the side, scratching his head with his hand and looking more sheepish then before. As he turned towards her again, he noticed her single open eye.

"Well?" she prompted

"Okay, okay, I'll give it to you now. Just keep your eyes closed, alright?" he said, sounding a little exasperated. He now knew why he wanted her eyes closed for this. She'd doubtlessly stop him if she saw it coming and he wasn't sure if he could handle looking into her eyes as he did it.

She obeyed for the second time, this time with a slight twitch on her forehead. She felt, as much as heard, him take a few steps closer to her and suddenly very different thoughts from romanticism entered, ones that seemed to fit Rallen better in this situation.

As Rallen was about to act, Jeena suddenly said, "Do anything perverted and I'll kill you." Rallen hesitated again; yup, she definitely going to react badly to it. But was what he was doing considered perverted?

'Probably,' he decided, as he leaned forward.

Instantly, Jeena's eyes shot open, and continued to stare at Rallen even after he pulled back away, a goofy smile on his face. "D-did you-you…did you j-just,"

But Rallen cut her off with a, "Totally worth it." The statement surprised her even more and she had extreme difficulty putting together even a simple five word sentence, and she was looking more and more flustered as the seconds past. He stayed with her a few moments longer, waiting to see if she would put together something coherent, before saying, "I'll be in the cockpit if you need me," and leaving her alone.

She continued to stare after him, before turning away. Bringing a trembling hand to her lips, she said something Rallen would have probably been very interested in hearing.

Quietly, barely a whisper, Jeena said, "My first kiss…" after another second she turned back to the landing gear, attempting to immerse herself in her work to calm her raging mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Now, I do plan to make this a twoshot. That is, a short story only two chapters long. The next chapter will include Rallen and Jeena talking a bit about what happened here, as well as include some more action.

I feel I also must mention, that I have not played any of the Spectrobes games. I have watched all the Webisodes, read all the stuff on Wikipedia about it, and fully intent to buy and beat Spectrobes: Origins when it comes out tomorrow, but at time of writing I have fairly limited experience with this particular universe. I do like the idea of Rallen and Jeena getting together, though that might just stem from being incapable of reading/hearing about any story without pairing up at least one couple in my mind. Moving on…

Review please. They don't really do anything for me, but they let me know you care.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking a week longer then I expected to get this out. You can blame Spectrobe: Origins, my mom, and the starting of school for that. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spectrobes or the characters I use in here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the cockpit of their patrol cruiser, Jeena gave an annoyed sigh, before stealing another glance at her partner, who seemed oblivious to her inner turmoil.

Two days had passed.

Two days since Jeena had experienced her first kiss at the hands of Rallen.

In that time, there had surprisingly not been another Krawl sighting. As they were the best at taking care of them, Rallen and Jeena had mostly been on standby the last few months, so that they could head out at a moment's notice. With the lack of activity, Commander Grant had seen fit to place them back on Patrol Missions; what they would've been doing anyway had they never located that distress beacon. Rallen, naturally, had complained loudly at that, before Grant yelled at him and reminded him of the importance of such missions, and why they were done at all.

Jeena had been so immersed in her own thoughts, and watching Rallen, that she barely heard a word of the argument until Grant addressed her directly. She had nodded in acknowledgment of the patrol mission before heading towards the cruiser with Rallen in tow.

Jeena sighed again, as the vessel exited Kollin's atmosphere and headed towards Sector T. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about it. Sure, she could talk to him, but that was too direct. She had questions that she wasn't sure if she wanted the answers to.

"Is something wrong?" asked Rallen suddenly. He'd been getting steadily more nervous as she continued giving him the silent treatment over the last two days. Sure, it wasn't actually the silent treatment (she answered whatever questions she had, as always, and talked when she was talked to), but she never started up a conversation. With anybody really, now that he thought about it.

"No," Jeena answered honestly. It technically wasn't wrong. It was just a kiss…but it was her _first _kiss. What alarmed her the most was that she didn't think she minded.

"Is something bothering you?" continued Rallen. Jeena turned to face her red-haired partner, scanning his face for something, and only finding curiosity and concern. Jeena continued to stare, and Rallen continued to stare back, but he was a little unnerved at how she suddenly didn't have the need to blink.

Finally, "Why did you kiss me?"

Almost instantly his cockiness kicked in, "'Cause I felt like it," he said shrugging. As the words left his mouth, he knew that was _definitely not_ what he should have said.

Jeena stiffened. Then, "Was that the only reason?"

"Well," started Rallen, grateful for a chance to save himself, "I had been thinking about doing it for a few days before. It was only two days ago that I finally got the courage to do it. And even then…I..." he struggled to find the right words before settling on, "wasn't sure what you would think." He turned towards her with a cocky grin and asked, "Why, want another one?"

"Yes, actually," replied Jeena after a brief moment of thought.

Rallen's grin transformed into a look of surprise, "I mean a kiss," he said

"I know," replied Jeena, raising an eyebrow at him.

Rallen's face grew serious as he stared at her for several seconds, before standing up. As he walked over, Jeena noted that this was the most serious she'd seen him in the entire time she'd known him. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as he kneeled in front of her.

Staring into her eyes, Rallen wasn't sure what he was looking for, or if he was just looking. He brought his left hand up and cupped her cheek and smiled in satisfaction at the small shiver it incited from her. As he inched forward, he saw her lick her lips in anticipation. After an eternity, their lips finally connected.

Rallen gave a second to enjoy the initial connection before tilting his head further to the side and deepening the kiss, his hand snaking from her cheek to the back of her neck, pushing her closer ever so slightly. He wasn't stealing a kiss this time. No, this time he had been given permission, and he was going to make sure she enjoyed it.

Letting his knees hit the floor to relieve the pain that had been growing in his ankles from kneeling, he wrapped his other arm around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling each other closer.

After almost a minute of this, with Rallen going so far as to nibble lightly on her lower lip, Rallen finally pulled away. Taking a few seconds to breath, he said, "Anything else you want?"

Jeena, slightly more out of breath then he was, merely shook her head. But as he stood back up and turned away she said, "wait," turning back to face her, he was pleasantly surprised to find her standing, with her hands on his cheeks and her lips on his mouth.

A half second later she pulled away with a blush and a satisfied smile, "Ok, I think I'm satisfied now," before sitting back down.

"Alright, I'll…I'm just going to check on the incubator real quick, but I'll be right back." Jeena stared at him as he exited the cockpit, concern and anxiety building up inside of her. _'Did I do something wrong? What was it? How could I screw up now?'_

She needn't have worried as a few seconds later she heard Rallen yell, "YES! BOO-YAH!"

The giggling from the cockpit told Rallen he hadn't said that quite as quietly as he had intented.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: voila. It's done, and I now have Spectrobes: Origins! Awesomeness all around!

I ended up rewriting this two times. The first time, was because I forgot all about Aldous and had to include him. The second time, was because I realized Aldous isn't around anymore, and the first rewrite wasn't very good anyway.

Moving on…I'm honestly surprised at the response I got to writing this. I give you guys a week and I get three reviews, two story alerts, and one favorite…which is about a fifth as much as I got for my other story that's twelve times longer and has been around for three years.

Then again, I personally consider this story much better. I didn't murk it up towards the end, and I feel better after writing it.

Oh, and review. It makes me feel better about myself, to know I'm not a total loser. Not that I am. Definitely not. I got a twoshot completed afterall.


End file.
